Evanescent
by YamiHydeist666
Summary: Hay formas de detener el sufrimiento, sólo hay que decidir hacerlo. YYxSK


**DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! No es mío, si fuera así, Yami y Kaiba se quitarían la camiseta mas seguido.**

**Tampoco la canción a la que me refiero al final, me pertenece, esa es de HYDE y de K.A.Z. ¡Good luck in U.S.A!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Evanescent**

-¡¡Estoy cansado de ti!!-

Yami paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con la vista nublada por las lágrimas y la furia acumulándose en su pecho.

Quería romperlo todo, tirar cada carta, cada foto, cada pequeño detalle que le hubiera regalado el castaño; pero sobre todo, quería arrancarse cada recuerdo de ellos juntos y felices, todas las promesas; deseaba por sobre todas las cosas matar cada esperanza que le nacía en el corazón cuando el CEO le dedicaba una atención como en el pasado.

Se había prometido olvidarlo, dejar de esperarle, dejar de amarle, había decidido dejar de sufrir por su abandono; incluso pensó en odiarle con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía.

¿Por qué era tan difícil olvidar?

No era como si hubiera perdido un matrimonio o una relación de 10 años; lo suyo había sido un constante ir y venir entre peleas y confusiones que se veían compensados por los maravillosos momentos que disfrutaba con su ojiazul.

¿Suyo?

Ya no podía utilizar esa palabra, Seto Kaiba ya no le pertenecía de ninguna forma, y comenzaba a preguntarse en que momento había cambiado tanto la situación como para que ahora no fuera mas que un conocido casual en la vida del CEO.

Porque ya no eran novios, ni amantes, mejores amigos o amigos simplemente; su relación se vio reducida a simples conocidos, personas que se ven algunas veces en la vida y comparten una conversación sobre temas banales que en algún punto se agotan y les sigue un silencio incómodo.

El que antes fue faraón de Egipto se dirigió al teléfono y aun con los nervios destrozados marcó el número del que fue el amor de su vida por última vez.

Yami oyó como descolgaban el teléfono, pero nadie le respondió y sabiendo que se le quebraría la voz en cualquier segundo, comenzó un discurso que había repetido en su mente por días y noches, robándole el sueño.

-Ya no importa cuando grite ¿verdad Seto? Tú ya no me escuchas. Estoy cansado de rogar por tu atención, de suplicarte un gesto; ya entendí lo que pareces estarme diciendo con tus actitudes. Ya no soy importante y ya no sabes quien soy, así como yo, ya no sé quien eres.

He destruido a pedazos mi orgullo por ti, cada vez que decido dejar de buscarte, otra parte de mi me dice desesperada que te grite que te necesito y te dejo un mensaje en la contestadora, que jamás me regresas.

Estas ocupado y lo sé, siempre lo he sabido; pero ¿porqué parece que soy el único que quiere mantener el contacto?

Pero si esa es tu decisión, sólo llamo para decirte que me parece bien, yo ya intenté de mil maneras llegar a ti, pero mis fuerzas se han terminado.

Si algún día quieres hablar conmigo, siempre te responderé, pero ya sólo dependerá de ti.

No te odio, aunque quisiera, ¿Te tengo rencor?, un poco, pero nada que el tiempo no desvanezca; siempre tendrás en mi un apoyo, pero también sé, que en este momento sería a la ultima persona a la que llamarías si tuvieras un problema, ahora hay personas que te comprenden mejor que yo.

Sólo tengo una pregunta para ti.

¿Lo olvidaste todo?

No tengo la menor esperanza de que respondas; ya dejé de tener creer en eso.

Ahora puedes regresar a lo que estabas haciendo.

Y con la tranquilidad que hace mucho no tenía, el faraón colgó el aparato sin esperar respuesta, ¡por fin lo había hecho! Con el sabor de la tristeza por el amor perdido, pero con la libertad que se experimenta al dejar una cadena, se dirigió a su cama para dormir por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin pensar en Seto Kaiba.

Comenzaba a amanecer en Domino City cuando Yami despertó y a la par que se levantaba y miraba hacia la ventana, en el radio de su despertador, escuchó las primeras frases de una canción que era perfecta para su situación.

"Do you remember that day?

And the time goes by

I´m still alive now..."

Y sonrió.

.


End file.
